


Calm Before the Storm.

by b0o



Series: Scar Stained Sunflowers [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, re: 138 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: All Hide wanted to do is spend a nice afternoon with Kaneki, however old memories are brought up.





	Calm Before the Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at again with this stuff.

Kaneki turned a page in his book and took another sip of coffee before placing the mug down and resuming his previous task of running a hand through golden locks. When the man pressed up against him moved slightly before relaxing with a sigh, Kaneki looked down at him with a smile.

It was late in the afternoon but his mate had declared that it was high time for a nap and it took little convincing from Hide to get Kaneki to lie down with him. A thought suddenly struck him and his actions paused for a few seconds before continuing, this did not go unnoticed by his mate however.

Hide made a small noise and craned his neck to look at the other, Kaneki’s heart ached at seeing those warm brown eyes boring into his own and shook his head. “It’s nothing, just thinking about before.”

He realized how his words sounded them moment he spoke them and was given a concerned look before Hide went to grab his notebook. Kaneki felt guilt rise over ruining what had been a relaxing moment, especially when Hide needed all the rest he could get this late in the pregnancy.

Not wanting Hide to get worked up he shook his head before the other had even tried to write something, “nothing bad. Just to before I knew it was you, when you were still just Scarecrow to me.”

Hide rose an eyebrow and wrote, _do you miss him? Still got that mask somewhere around here. Though I don’t think I can do all the kicks and flips from before anymore._ He wrote the last sentence with a smile and gave his distended stomach a small pat when he knew Kaneki read it.

The alpha smiled and let out a small chuckle, he knew that the mask was under the bed resting next to his and knew that Hide was aware of this fact. “I had no idea who you were but I remember how at peace I felt when you were around, even while when we fought side by side I still felt calm and in control.”

Hide smiled at the memories from years ago and wrote something quickly, _then I messed up and got found out_. Kaneki’s smile faltered at the memory, though even now he had a hard time remembering what had happened clearly.

It had been a fairly easy battle with Scarecrow fighting alongside him, but then an enemy moved to quickly and caught Kaneki’s companion on the side. It had been a minor injury yet the moment Kaneki had gotten close enough to really smell the blood he could recognize who it belonged to, after that it became a blur.

Looking back on those days it seemed so long ago and now, he looked at his mate and his gaze wandered down to where there child currently rested and the smile returned. At seeing that Hide was writing another note he felt his face grow warm, he hadn’t realized he had been staring.

 _You know you can feel anytime you want. I may be growing them but it is your child too_. Kaneki nodded slightly and reached out a tentative hand before placing it over clothed skin, his breath caught when a firm nudge brushed against it and on instinct retracted his hand.

Hide wanted to laugh at how the alpha practically did the same thing every time he felt their child move and grabbed the retreating arm to pull it back. He was forced to stop at a sudden tightness and he reflexively gripped the wrist he was holding tightly while his other hand went to the source of discomfort.

Immediately Kaneki froze and after his brain had time to think, he panicked. “Hide are you alright? Is it the baby?” He didn’t bother trying to be calm, it was still too early for a safe delivery and he tried to think if Hide had shown any signs up till now of being in labor.

Kaneki cursed himself for not taking better care of his mate and not making sure everything was alright, he hadn’t realized that he had been moving until the blond being carried in his arms made a loud sound of disapproval and quite literally shoved his notebook in his face.

Kaneki blinked at the words written and after reading the line a few times the words clicked, _what’s going on!?_   Now that he was stopped Kaneki realized that he had not only picked the omega up but was nearly at the door, his confusion was soon replaced by panic however.

“The baby. It’s to early, we need to go to the hospital.” Now it was Hide’s turn to be confused and he motioned to be put down, after he was standing on his own two feet he continued writing.

 _Braxton Hicks, they happen every once in a while. It’s not early labor, trust me_. Air finally found its way into Kaneki’s lungs and he felt slightly light headed at the revelation, “are you sure?”

Hide nodded and continued, _I’m positive. It’s ok, we’re ok. My body just did a small test run to make sure everything is ready. Breathe Kaneki._ Kaneki did as he was told and nodded, he had read every book he could find on pregnancy and Braxton Hicks were in all of them.

Though now that he had calmed down a bit he felt a little embarrassed he had overreacted so much, he had hoped he would be calm and reliable during labor but if this was anything to go by then he needed to work on it.

Seeing that his mate had calmed down Hide gave him a smile, _got to say, I’m impressed you can still pick me up so easily._ Hide broke off whatever compliment the other was going to say with a kiss, now wasn’t the time to be showered in compliments.

It was the calm before the storm that would be their life in a couple of months, something that did worry Hide if he was being honest. However for now, Hide was going to enjoy all the time he could get with his husband before that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I see Kaneki as the type to totally flip out the moment Hide is in any sort of pain. Also let me know what you all think. Oh and if you want to see something please let me know and I will do my best to comply.


End file.
